


Overreacted

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After what happened at the clinic Dennis has a talk with John 2x18 Sexual Perversity In Chicago Hope





	Overreacted

“I may have overreacted”John told Dennis 

“You beat up someone at my clinic”Dennis glares at him 

“It just happened”John states

“If you ever change your mind about leaving the clinic come and find me”Dennis told him 

“I’ll get in touch”John says to him 

“I’ve got other patients to get to”Dennis responded 

“I forgot you’re a busy man”John laughed a little 

“I’ll see you sometime”Dennis replies


End file.
